Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (season 2)
''NOTE: This page is intended for a pitch to Nickelodeon I will make in the future. This is the reason why there's no dates listed.'' Viacom acquired the U.S. broadcasting rights to Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat and commissioned a second season for a total of 52 brand new episodes, which premiered on Viacom's Nickelodeon in the U.S. and on CBC/Radio-Canada, Corus' Nickelodeon and YTV, and Bell Media's Vrak in Canada. They also air on Nickelodeon UK's Nicktoons and Viacom's 5Star in the United Kingdom, Viacom and Foxtel's Nickelodeon and the Australian Broadcasting Corporation's ABC Me in Australia, Viacom and Foxtel's Nickelodeon and Te Putahi Paoho's Māori Television in New Zealand, Viacom's Nickelodeon and De Agostini's Super! in Italy, ProSiebenSat.1 Media's Sitel in Macedonia, and CCTV-14 in China. Voice cast * Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Sagwa Miao * Kawennáhere Devery Jacobs as Dongwa Miao * Jesse Vinet as Sheegwa Miao * Arthur Holden as Baba Miao * Ellen David as Mama Miao * Sonja Ball as Nai-Nai Miao * Yuji Okumoto as Yeh-Yeh Miao * Hiro Kanagawa as The Foolish Magistrate * Khaira Ledeyo as Tai-Tai Ku * Angelika Dela Cruz as Ba-Do * Meiling Melançon as Luk-Do * Peyton Elizabeth Lee as Huang-Do * Raugi Yu as Ku-Keh the Cook * Russell Yuen as The Reader of the Rules * Rick Jones as Fu-Fu * Michael Yarmush as Wing Wing * Scott McNeil as Jet Jet * Les Claypool as Lik Lik * Emilija Baranac as Hun Hun * Samantha Futerman as Ling * Daniel Brochu as Cha-Siu Miao * Annick Obonsawin as Siao-Po * José Zúñiga as Ping * Donna Christie as Pang * John Novak as Pong * John Payne as Sir Richard * Donovan Patton as Mr. Jackson * Flea as Shei-Hu * Colin Mochrie as Uncle Miao * Lisa Yamanaka as Mei-Mei Miao * Kieu Chinh as Auntie Wen * Gerald Casale as Baba Xiongmao * Natasha Kanapé Fontaine as Mama Xiongmao * Michael Dobson as Baba Hun-Hun * Stefanie von Pfetten as Mama Hun-Hun * Tantoo Cardinal as Mama Jart-De * Inbar Lavi as Ai Miao * Jim Byrnes as Xin the Tiger * Michael Rosen as Shaiming * Garry Chalk as Li * Maryke Hendrikse as Bo * Tabitha St. Germain as Wong Ton * Mylène Dinh-Robic as Shuihua * Hélène Joy as Huohua * Richard Ian Cox as Diqiu-Dou * Dagmara Domińczyk as Xinzang-Dou * Zoé De Grand Maison as Sha-Guniang * Domiziano Arcangeli as Mr. Luigi * Paul Dobson as Paulo * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Bupa-Nanhai * Françoise Yip as Keaihua Ku * Simu Liu as Nufanghua Ku * Paul Campbell as Youhailei * Kari Wahlgren as Caihong-Xing Miao * Rebecca Shoichet as Hatchi Episodes * Episode 1a: Many Sorry Goodbyes! * Episode 1b: An Unusual Family * Episode 2a: The Butterfly Lovers * Episode 2b: Just a Girl * Episode 3a: Jet-Jet the Softie * Episode 3b: Alley Cat Fever * Episode 4a: You Can Talk?!? * Episode 4b: The Mooncake Incident * Episode 5a: Getting Cheesy * Episode 5b: A Trip to the Market * Episode 6a: Hun-Hun Gets Babysat * Episode 6b: Dongwa Takes a Tumble * Episode 7a: Little Sagwa * Episode 7b: The Cook and the Reader Get a Clue! * Episode 8a: One Kitten's Trash * Episode 8b: The New Alley Cat * Episode 9a/b: A Chinese Christmas * Episode 10a/b: Sagwa and the Dragons * Episode 11a: The Love Problem * Episode 11b: The Cats, Cha-Siu, The Sleeve Dogs, and the Trip to America * Episode 12a/b: Ancient Chinese Secrets * Episode 13a: Ling Ling Returns * Episode 13b: Mr. Jackson's Discovery * Episode 14a: Dancing Dilemma * Episode 14b: The Rock Group * Episode 15a: Sheegwa the Reader * Episode 15b: Ai Miao * Episode 16a: Wong Ton's Family * Episode 16b: The Truth of the Fathers * Episode 17a: My Life in the 80's * Episode 17b: Sagwa, Jet-Jet, and the Baby Problem * Episode 18a: Jet-Jet's Sickness * Episode 18b: Siao-Po's Love * Episode 19a: Just a Kiss * Episode 19b: Nail House Rock * Episode 20a: The Raccoon Dog * Episode 20b: Behavior Management * Episode 21a/b: Dongwa, Accused! * Episode 22a: Snakes and Cats * Episode 22b: The Magistrate's Censorship Issue * Episode 23a: Hungry Like The Cat * Episode 23b: Sagwa, Ba-Do and the Talent Competition * Episode 24a/b: The Replacements * Episode 25a: Sagwa's Hospital Trip * Episode 25b: Who Did It? Category:TV Series Category:Sagwa, The Chinese Siamese Cat